The Trials Of Working For The Mason's
by Dawn Run
Summary: It is 1916 The Maid has been found to be with child. The Mason family get rid of her, and in looking for a replacement, employ young Bella Swan, to take her place. However, Bella is unprepared when she comes face to face with the young master, Edward.OOC
1. Chapter 1

**~1915 ~**

Edward Cullen was always terrifying when he was in a temper.

Standing there, green eyes gleaming dangerously, long fingers curled up into fists, the tips of his knuckles going white, and his mouth forming a petulant line. Mary stared up at the young man, in complete terror.

Edward Mason was the son of the wealthy oil merchant, Edward Sr, and wife, Elizabeth. Grown to the age of seventeen, he had the fortune to be born into wealth, a silver spoon in his mouth you might say. He was due to inherit about thirty thousend annually when his father finally died. He was a very goodlooking young man, a slender face, skin unusually pale, and his bronze hair would be the topic of many a gossip between the young girls of the nearby villages, who had fastened their hearts to him, long ago.

Not that he took the blindest bit of notice. If there was one thing, and this was by far his biggest fault, that was wrong with Edward Cullen, was that for his age, he was the most bad-tempered young man that one has ever met with. For all his good looks, and he really was remarkable in this, his black temper almost overshadowed it.

In public, he was the most charming of men, always retaining a polite but icy demeanor, always cold to those he did not know well, and even to those, who he did know well, he was rarely affectionate with them.

He had one sister , Alice, who was the belle of the county. Little and petite was she, with hair, that although short, had been tamed into a fashionable aray of short soft spikes. Even though it was hard not to be fond of Alice , in public, Edward maintained that she was a annoying little pixie, although, in fact, he did quite like her.

Edward stared down at the unfortunate maid who lay trembling on the floor.

"Look at me " his velvet voice , on this occasion, was laced with pure disgust.

Mary slowly raised her eyes to his emerald ones. Shamefully. Edward did not miss this. "Now" He had got her attention. " Explain, _please_."

Slowly, the wretched girl, recounted how she had fallen in love with a footman, she fifteen, and the footman, twenty-two. They had met in secret, at first as simple friends until one evening, the footman,John Chambers, had finally told her of his feelings for her. Luckily , Mary had felt the same, and before she knew it, John was asking to love her, and suddenly, she was letting him love her, love her like no one else had ever done.

After that, John had lost interest.

He left her in the gardens one night, curled up and crying. She called for him, but he did not answer. She cried, but he never came back. He was gone. she had finally mustered up the energy to get up from where she lay, and slowly crawled back into the house, and onwards up into the servent's parlour.

A few weeks later, her monthlies had been late, and she grew frightened. Frightened that that night, so long ago with John had cost her more then her virginity. And it was fright that had kept the secret fear locked up inside of her, fright that had told her to keep her mouth closed, maybe it would go away on it's own...

But it hadn't.

And now, she feared that she was-

"_With .Child_." Edward snarled. He was furious. Looking down at the poor girl, he failed to see her predicament, all he saw before him was a hopeless whore, who's easy ways had got her into trouble. He was having none of it.

" Get up"

Mary panicked. " Sir, Sir-" she begged, on her knees.

"I said, get _up_." A dangerous note had come into Edward's voice, and it warned Mary that he had no pity for her. Now, due to her not thinking, she was about to face the consequences.

Mary slowly began to pick herself up from the floor, but this was not fast enough for Edward. He reached forward and grasped her by the arm. Mary cried out in pain, as she felt his long fingers clench into her skin.

"Whe-where are we-" She gasped.

"We're going to my father" that was all Edward said, as he dragged her roughly through the different rooms, and along the long hallways, as he searched out his father.

They were in the library when a pixie looked up from the book she was rereading. " Oh, Edward!" She exclaimed. " What are you doing, to Mary?" her eyes flickered quickly from Edward, to Mary, and from there, to his hand with his fingers now digging into her arm.

" She has..." Edward was unsure how to explain it to his sister, for against all his wishes, he was unwilling to involve her with this. " It's...better you don't know." he finished off.

Alice planted herself firmly in his path. " Tell me , Edward. " she growled.

Edward sighed. " I have good reason to believe that Mary, that's right, _our_ Mary here, is with child, courtesy of a Mister _John Chambers_."

Understanding, followed by a swift burst of recognition, mixed with horror, was exposed on Alice's face. Now, she viewed Mary with a different eye. Pity welled up in her eye, as she looked the younger girl over. " What are you going to _do_ with her, Edward?"

"I'm bringing her to father, Alice." he growled, hauling Mary off.

Alice turned to watch, helpless.

* * *

**Review? **

**I really would appreciate it!**

**~Dawn Run~**


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't look at me like that, Alice"

Alice continued to glare at her older brother. " How could you, you heartless cold blooded-" She stopped suddenly, as Edward shot her one of his glares. " I had no choice, Alice" He said firmly. He knew it was the right thing to do. Mary had disobeyed the rules,and now she was in their father's office, paying for it.

Alice only looked at him. " She's _fifteen_, Edward" she tried another way. Maybe a more softer way would entice him to see her way. Unfortunately for Alice, it had the opposite effect on Edward. He turned to her. " Fifteen, or _not_ , Alice, she is old enough to just say no! She did not have to fall in love with Chambers, she could have walked away while she still had the chance.."

"It was young _love_, Edward!" Alice said almost dreamily.

"Young love? Young _Love_?" Edward couldn't comprehend the term. To him, love was simply a thing between a parent and a child. He had no knowledge of any other love, the love which God places in our hearts from the time we are created to the time we die. The passion each man and woman reserve solely for each other, the feeling, the emotion which , unknowingly to us, is the force that drives us all our lives.

And it was his being without this knowledge, that had carved his black temper into existance.

Alice had been lucky, in that respect. A born romantic, she had eagerly devoured the vast tolms of books in the family's library, learning about love, and to her, it seemed the most beautiful thing on earth. Edward, however, didn't seem to see it that way. Oh well.

Alice, took one look at Edward, and quickly decided against arguing further with her older brother. He had slipped into one of those moods, the ones where he would not talk to anyone, and snapped defensively at anyone who came near to him.

Vaguely, Alice, was comparing him to wall. Made of brick, or stone, as hard as a rock , and absolutely unyielding, to no one, no matter how hard you pushed against it. No matter what you did, it would be stubborn in that even after all your efforts, it would be contrary, in standing.

Sighing, Alice moved away from the wall, and skipped lightly back to the library. The voices, Edward noticed, in his father's office, had grown quiet. He knocked softly at the door. " father?" A part of him was debating whether to step inside the door, whereas another part told him to wait, what would happen next?

Suddenly, the large heavy wooden door opened, and all Edward could catch as Mary ran past him, drenched in a torrent of her own tears, was the light blue of her dress against the redness of her hair.

The echos rang through the hallway, as her footsteps grew fainter. Edward turned to look at his father.

Edward Sr 's face was twisted with anger , and pity for Mary. He sighed as he saw Edward watching him.

"It had to be done, father"

"I know" Edward Sr said, tiredly. _I just wish it hadn't happened. But, cant help that now..._

"What's done is done, father" Edward's velvet voice was sincere. He honestly believed this was the right action to take. " So, what's going to happen now?"

"Well.." Edward Sr straightened up. " Mary is going to leave us for a while, Edward. I have sent her back to her parents home." He closed his eyes, drained. " There is no room for a baby here. I will have to tell your mother."

Edward nodded. "Of course. And.."

His father alreadly knew what her was going to say. " I will advertise for a new maid, immediately. In the meantime..."

Edward groaned. " She better be better then the last one.. "

* * *

**I want to thank the following people for reviewing:**

**Lucy 83 xxxlookingformyedwardxxx**

**Mettle Skweekie red**

**MhlyCullen TwilihtFan**

**Again, thanks, and I'll try and update soon!**

** ~Dawn Run~**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Bella woke up, drenched in sweat.

The room was entrenched in darkness, and there was no other sound around. Bella knew she was probably being silly, but she just could not seem to get his image out of her mind. She could not see past his horrible leer, as he had come towards her, as she was polishing one of the windows on one of the upper floors. She could not see past the feel of his hands reaching and catching hold of her body, as she tried to writhe away.

Again, and again, she processed..._ to the ripping of fabric, as he ripped the apron away from her, with one large hand, keeping his other one covering her mouth so she could not scream. She remembered the way she felt totally helpless, as he turned back to look at her, a creepy grin, stretching from ear to ear_.

Bella now stared into the darkess, her arms around her knees. She had been working in Haver manor, only a few months. But , it had only taken a few months for her to catch his eye.

_He had tried talking to her at first. Acting friendly. But she had politely dismissed him._

She was well aware , that she should not talk freely to her superiors. Her mother had told her to keep her head down, and just do the work. That way, she should stay out of trouble. that was Bella's rule.

_However, seeing that his friendly approach had failed,he had become_ quite _willing to try something else. He had changed his tactics. He became like a love-sick boy, always following her around the house, always by her side, and always, always chatting to her. She had been flattered, at the time, but soon realised, that he was trying to woo her. She backed away at once._

_He had grown irritable._

_Annoyance at her formed and grew, until at last, he decided, that if she would not take him willingly, then, he would take her by force. And that is what happened._ Bella remembered the pain. The utter _blinding_ split second beforehand, that a thousand thoughts rushed to fill, before the _agony_ of the pain, that she was forced to endure in silence, for she could not be heard.

_When he was satisfied, he had risen, and warned her, nothing of this was to pass her lips, or he would expose her as nothing more then a whore, throwing herself at him. Bella's frightened face nodding, was the last thing he had seen before he turned away, fixing his tie as he went._

Bella did not even dare to think about the consequences if her tongue loosened. His face, so angry, red, and flushed came back to her , in flickers. No, she must not tell. That would be disasterous. Faintly, when she had started here, she remembered a woman, clearly past her middle years, telling her to bear in mind that the reputation that surrounded this house was unstained, unlike some of the other large houses in the county, and that she wanted it to remain that way.

Bella remembered asking her why she had been so concerned. The womans answer was terse " _Because, Miss Swan, although someone's life only lasts a certain number of days, a bad reputation lasts for ever."_

_Bella had understood immediately. " Yes, ma'am."_

But now, what had happened? Bella had fallen prey to a rich man, a man whose reputation happened to be the best in the county. No one would believe her, anyway, if she told someone. they would call her a liar. She could imagine their very words.

_"What a terrible young girl...making up stories about the master of the house..."_

_"That man is a honourable one. He gives to the local charities every christmas. How dare she make those accusations!"_

_"I know what I would do if one of my maids did that to me! I would throw her out onto the street, and ensure she finds another position, prefarably far , far away!"_

Hot tears spilt over the sides of Bella's cheeks. She broke down right there. Those visions were so very real. She was frightened. She could not tell anyone, yet, how could she go on? How could she go on , being the innocent young woman of sixteen? She was no longer innocent, robbed was she of her last remaining gift; her virtue. Suddenly, she let herself give in to the sudden despair that the circumstance demanded.

* * *

**Three days later**

It was Marie who first thought there was something wrong with Bella.

She saw her sitting on the stairs one evening, her head in her hands, her bucket of water beside her. Then, a few hours later, she saw her again, she was in one of the large gardens, tending to the plants dejectedly. Ever since the rumours of war had begun, the Haver family had begun to tighten their staff. Most of the gardeners were dropped, forcing the other staff to shoulder this extra chore.

She noticed, that Bella was more quiet then usual. Normally, Bella was a shy young girl, but this was odd. Not a word passed Bella's lips, and everytime she laid eyes on the master, she seemed to make some excuse, and mover herself and her work to another part of the house. Her brown eyes were unusually dull, and lifeless.

Marie mused over the cause of this..

Only fifteen years old, Marie's early past was largely known by the rest of the household. Brought up in a nearby orphanage, ( her parents had perished, in mysterious circumstances..) she had left when the amount of children being admitted to the orphanage had become too much. The women who had worked at the orphanage , had helped her gain a place at Havor Manor, and she's been here since.

Red haired, loud, and rather a _plump_ girl, she was nevertheless, once you got to know her, quite a friendly girl. Bella had nodded to her once, as they'd passed by each other, but in those days, Bella was learning to keep her head down.

Marie had always been facinated by Bella. The brown haired girl who rose at five each morning to stoke the fireplaces, and kept her eyes down, until she went to bed, late that night. Maria didn't know _how _she did it.

So, it was a shock when one night, Marie was just finishing her dutys around the house, to find Bella sobbing quietly in the back of the servents quarters. Marie's feet had been killing her, and she had been just cursing her luck, when she had laid eyes on her. At the sight of Bella's silent tears, however, she immediately stooped down, and asked her what the matter was.

"Bella?" Marie asked quietly.

Bella didn't move. Curiously, the quiet sobbing had ceased.

Marie moved closer, and put her hand on Bella's shoulder, gently. Bella still refused to move , or even lift her head. Marie was worried. Was Bella ashamed, to have been found crying?

Marie didn't think it was because Bella was unhappy...no, that couldn't be it. Marie had always been quite comfortable with her position..and the others, too, she assumed. The Master was not a hard man. Although, he could sometimes, erupt into a short temper, it happened only occasionally.

"Bella..whats, wrong?" She tried again.

Bella didnt answer. She couldn't. She just couldn't. She couldnt tell a girl younger then her, of..of..what he'd _done_...to her...She felt like a piece of filth, she didn't feel she deserved this girl's kindness. At all.

Marie shook her shoulder. " Bella? You're worrying me, please, just tell me, what is the matter?" So, she was shocked when Bella suddenly rose. " P..Promise..you won't tell?" The frantic look that crossed Bella's features, made Maria automatically nod. " Of course not "

"Well, then.."

"Yes?"

"Marie...I don't know, how-how to_ tell_ you...I don't know if I _should_..you see...he _warned _me...." Bella's voice quivered.

"Go on, you can tell me, I won't tell. " said Marie , displaying a surprising amount of maturness, for someone of her age.

Bella swallowed. " I feel so....dirty. Unclean. Like..like....I could never be clean again.._he's_ taken that _away_.." Bella froze. Had she said too much? She thought she had. Ans she could see from Maries alarmed face, that she was burning to know more.

_Oh God._

_"Bella..._what _exactly happened _to you?"

" I-I...I-I.._Oh_, Marie.." And suddenly, it all came tumbling out. She couldn't keep it in anymore. It had been bothering her for days..

" He...he..._touched_ me...he touched me...where...he _shouldn't_ have...but he _did..._and I couldn't do anything to stop him..and...-" At this point,Bella found it impossible to continue. She callapsed against Marie's shoulder, tears now streaming down her cheeks.

Marie had been stunned into silence.

She could hardly speak. _No wonder, Bella had seemed so detached lately...it all made sense! Yes..._

She patted Bella on the back. _The younger girl comforting the elder one._ She knew , as if by instinct, that Bella was in no shape to dive once again, into the depths of her ordeal, or anything, but Marie suddenly felt a burning desire, to know...who did this ..._appalling_ crime?

"Bella.." She began gently. " I _know_ you don't want to tell me, and if I were you, I wouldn't want to either...but...which man was responsible for this crime? Who was he? Can you tell me that? Please."

It took a few more minutes, of Marie's coaxing to get Bella to raise her head, and still shuddering, she told her who had done it. Bella's voice broke on the last word. She gazed at Marie, knowing , that she would see the familar look of shock etched on her features.

She did. Marie could not hide it. She released Bella suddenly. " No.." she whispered. " No, Bella....that's not _possible_..."

" It is. Believe me." Bella said, misreably.

Marie shook her head. "No.." she echoed.

"You don't believe me." Bella stated , flatly. She knew this would happen. She knew no one would ever believe her. It was her word against his. And there was little doubt in her mind, who would win the public vote.

"No..It's not that ...." Marie shook her head again. " Bella...we need to do something.. _you_ need to do something.."

Bella raised her gaze to Marie's. " Oh? Like..? Marie , in case you haven't noticed, I have a job, here, I have everything I could possibly-"

"Bella, you cannot stay." Marie said, quite firmly.

"Why?, I could act as if everything were normal-"

"But, Bella, you and I both know that they're not. Nothing is normal, anymore. Can you imagine, looking him in the eyes for the rest of your life, knowing, what he once did to you? Can you not feel the tingle at the back of your neck, in case, he caught you unaware again, one day, and the same thing happened again? "

For the first time,Bella did begin to reflect on what it would be like, to gaze into _ his_ bright blue eyes, those eyes, which had apraised her once _too_ often. Those hands, which would_ twitch_ in her direction...

She felt her knees begin to shake. Marie was right. She couldn't stay here. But where could she go?

As if in answer to her question, Marie suddenly spoke up. " The Agency. "

"What?" Bella said, looking up at her.

" The Agency!" Marie repeated, looking jubilant. "Thats where you could go! You could get a _new_ place in _another_ house!" Marie looked at Bella, her eyes shining. Bella thought about it. "That is possible.." She concluded.

"Of course, it is...although.." Marie's brow furrowed. She was thinking hard." You will have to stay on here for a while, until they've actually found you a place..It might take them a few days.." her round face brightened up once more. " But, after that! Bella, when they've found you another place, thats when you can leave!"

Bella stared at her, a little dumbstruck. " I can...I can really d-do that?" She had now thought this was possible. Her mind had been so clouded the last few days...but now, now here was a miracle being presented to her.

Marie nodded vigorously. "Of course you can!"

"Oh my _God_" Bella breathed.

.........

* * *

**A/N Please forgive me for the long absence, I was...annoyed.. Anyway, I hope none of you got confused in this chapter, but if you did, please tell me! I would appreciate your thoughts on this chapter! **

**Thanks! **

**~Dawn Run~**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for the delay! :)**_

_Staring at the note in Bella's hands, Marie sighed. " Ah, Bella" she said, wistfully. Bella turned away, not wanting to show her tears. She didn't want to go. Not really. Truthfully, she had craved the normality, and the obvious, and daily routine of the house. Change, at this point, was unwelcoming to her, especially, when at this point, she had aquired her first real friend, as young as she was._

_Marie looked back at her. " Oh...Bella, I will miss you!" As she put her arms arund her friend, Marie thought back to the morning, when the envelope had been passed down to Bella, in the kitchen, as the rest of the maids, had had their _breakfasts_._

_After bella had taken it, slipped trembling fingers around the paper, she had excused herself from the table. Marie had gone to look for her, when she had not returned. Bella, she had found, was sitting in a chair at the side of the servents halls._

_~One week later~_

It was four o clock in the evening. Bella her resignation to the master of the house. She was free.

Walking along the paths, she saw the kind of houses that she had grown up in. Youngest of two children, she had led a very wild life when she was a little girl. She remembered dashing around the small patch of muddy grass that they called their land, with her brother Sam. She would be four, and he, six. Together, they had been partners in crime.

_Splashing each other with the mud, and roaring with laughter. Having seen none of the finery of the arisocrats, they thought themselves to be the luckiest children in the world. Where else could children enjoy such gaiety? Such fun? _

_Sam promised her , he would always be there to protect her, when one large strawberry blond boy came up to her one day, a scowl on his face, and a threat in his eyes.. , Bella had drawn away, startled by the look in his eyes. The boy came nearer. He growled at her. _

_At that moment, Sam stepped out from behind Bella, and with a swift motion of his fist, the boy was on the ground, and Sam stood victorious. " I will always look out for you, little sister..." he had whispered to her. _

_.....but then....the war had come...and where was he now?.._

Distracted by her thoughts and memories, Bella barely noticed where her feet were taking her, so lost in memories was she, that it was only when a unusually strong wind pushed against her face that Bella glanced up at the large house she was standing outside.

Large, and breathtaking, its ornate glass windows gleamed brightly in the sunshine, the trees around it, swayed gently to, and fro, giving what would have been a otherwise intimidating house , a rather gentle exterior. Heart beating rather fast, Bella slowly made her way up the steps.

She could see no one. No one stood in the windows, actually, it seemed to be a rather quiet old house. She had rung the doorbell, without thinking about it. Having seen no other way in, for she could see no servents entrance, she supposed that this was the only way.

A few moments passed , before the door was opened by a short portly man, with greying hair, and a short beard. He looked her up and down, once, eyes narrowed at her appearence, before saying, quite reluctantly, Bella thought, as if he considered her below him. " Can, I help you , Miss?"

Bella blushed. " Well, yes, sir. You see, I'm here in connection with the agency, and-"

"_Aah_" the man cut in. Bella could not help noticing that he seemed a lot like a toad, with his small piggy eyes. "Come in,please"

He ushered her in the door, and Bella stepped into one of the finest hall's she'd ever seen. It was striking. Long, and with portraits either side, of various well dressed society, Bella gulped , as her eyes roamed quickly around the place. She knew , she was in a home, much, much finer then, that of..her last master.._What kind of people lived here_, she wondered, uneasily.

"Wait here, please" the short , plump man, said importantly, and strode off down the oposite way, leaving Bella standing there, looking quite confused, and rather frightened..Hugely aware of her isolation, she knew no one here. She was forced to rely on herself, here, not that she had felt dependant in her last postion, but...

"_You_ are Ms Swan?" A woman's ringing voice sounded from nearby, and Bella looked around, to see a strikingly tall woman, perhaps in her forties, striding quickly towards her. The woman halted as she reached Bella. " You are here for the postion, I am assuming. Lovely."

Before Bella even had time to open her mouth in reply, the woman, caught hold of her arm, and steered her roughly along a side corridoor, into a small parlour. Flames flickered weakly in a small grate, perhaps the dying embers of the night before, Bella thought. She didn't know what to make of this woman.

"Have a seat"

Bella sat, while the woman, began to make tea." I always _love_ first impressions, Ms Swan "

Bella listened wordlessly.

A few moments later, the woman, turned her attention back to Bella. " Biscuit?" She questioned, holding out a plate. Bella took one, and bit into it, feeling more and more bemused.

"My name, I should have said earlier, is Mrs, Jose. " The woman said, as she finally sat down. " I am housekeeper to the Mason family. A well respected family in this community, I might add.."

"So, Bella, tell me a little bit about yourself, the agency sent you here, I presume...good good...what was your previous position in your last house?" Mrs Jose passed her a mug of steaming tea.

"I was a underhousemaid in the Bradleys, Ma'am. " Bella answered, cupping the mug with both hands. It was still too hot to drink. Mrs Jose surveyed her, rather critically, Bella thought. And yet, there was something that Bella liked in this woman.

"Excellent. So, you have experience, fabulous " Mrs Jose murmered, as if she was talking to herself. " And, how long were you there for?"

" A few years, Ma'am. My mother worked there, before she died, ma'am. "

" I am sorry" Mrs Jose said " to hear that. I suppose, you grew up in that house.... often is the case with woman, like-" She halted, and a warm tinge came into her cheeks. As if she had suddenly realised. She began anew.

"And now, you wish to find a new position...may I ask, why?"

Bella squirmed under Mrs Jose's sharp gaze. " I-I....I grew tired of my work there, ma'am. I thought I would like a change, ma'am, while I'm still young.." She watched Mrs Jose nod her head slghtly in approval. Evidently, this woman, quite favoured independence, even for working women. Even though, Bella hoped she would not see through this lie.

"I understand. " Underneath the womans stern tone, there seemed to be a knowing understanding about what Bella could not say. Mrs Jose rose to her feet, and swept the crumbs from the folds of her dress.

"Well, Bella. Your quaters are at the left of the hall and down the stairs. I will show you your room" After draining the last of her tea, Bella, picked up her small bag, and followed the woman, feeling like a small ant, in a very large world.

Mrs Jose, Bella noticed, did not take a direct path to the servents quaters. Instead, she moved from room to room, via a thin whitewashed hallway. " Now, " She said to Bella. " your duties, I trust that you already have some idea of, the other maids, I am sure , will be happy to assist you if you have any problems, and if you wish to speak to me , please, do not hesitate."

Bella smiled at the woman. It was a watery broken smile, that plainly told the older woman Bella's fears. She looked at her now, gently. "Listen, Bella. let me tell you. This family, is one of the most nicest families to work for, and the house staff, will also find no faults with you, Bella, you will have nothing to fear..." she paused. " unless you run into Master Mason...Edward..." She winced as if remembering something.

**So, what do you think? Good? Crap? sleep inducing? **

**Its the first chapter I've written in a long time, so I'm kinda nervous. ( A bit out of practise! :) ) Would love to know what you think!**

**thanks**

**~dawn Run~**


End file.
